In known vehicle speed control systems, typically referred to as cruise control systems, a set-speed for the vehicle may be initially set by manually bringing the vehicle up to the desired speed, and then manipulating a user-selectable user interface device, such as, for example, by manipulating (e.g., pressing) a pushbutton to set that speed as the set-speed. When the user wants to change the set-speed thereafter, the same or different user input device(s) may be manipulated to increase or decrease the set-speed.
While very simple in nature and easy to perform, the above-described process for adjusting the set-speed during operation of the cruise control system is not without its drawbacks. For example, when the set-speed is adjusted either up or down (i.e., increased or decreased), the adjustment must be performed in discrete and predetermined equal increments, typically, increments of 1 mph (or 1 kph, for example, for vehicles with speed displayed in metric units). As a result, if the new set-speed that the user wishes to change to is more than the amount of the predetermined increment, the user must either press the appropriate button multiple times or hold down the button for an extended period of time to pass through all of the intervening speeds between the current and new set-speeds before ultimately reaching the desired new set-speed. This task may prove burdensome, let alone distracting, to the user who in most instances would be driving the vehicle while also adjusting the set-speed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a speed control system and method for use with the same that minimizes and/or eliminates one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.